omnilocusfandomcom-20200213-history
Eversorge
Eversorge is a planet home to the four seasonal regions, many anthropomorphic races and is one of the first worlds known to produce the 'Neebla Force'. It is within an unknown star system and has so far only been accessed through wormholes and supernatural forms of transportation. Geography Eons ago, Eversorge was formerly a planet of six continents, most of them having one major biome. They were then merged into a Pangaea-like supercontinent when the seasonal deities arrived on the planet and conjoined them together. countless islands emerged over time. There are several different habitats and types of terrain that differ across the regions. Forests, mountains, moors and meadows can be found in every single one of these regions. Opmetnirp The spring region of Eversorge. The biome mainly consists of woodlands, grasslands, valleys and a few semideserts. Forests seem to be common amongst the region. This is the home region of the Bunnkali. Oremos The summer region of Eversorge. The biome mainly consists of woodlands, grasslands, wetlands and marshes. Deserts and savannas are occasional. Meadows seem to be common amongst the region. This is the home region of the Smiosra. Onutua The autumn region of Eversorge. The biome mainly consists of plains, deserts, rainforests, grasslands and praires. Mountains seem to be common amongst the region. This is the home region of the Lavoudoli. Ortniv The winter region of Eversorge. This biome seems to lack in comparison to the other regions, mainly consisting of tundras and moors, with a couple of forests, meadows and mountains. The land has been massively withered by the damage left by Poliki at a great scale in comparison to the other regions. The distorted passage to Blackfrost can be accessed through Pragen Peak. Interlopus Considered the only non-seasonal region on Eversorge, it is mainly desert and barren with a few 'flourished' areas, so vegetation and flora is almost sparse. The lack of these features are made up for Interlopus having the most access to the coast and sea, especially the Kemkhala Ocean. The calendar era for Eversorge's organisation of time consists of Seasonal Cycles (SC). A single Seasonal Cycle consists of twelve months, with every three months having one of the region's seasons strengthening in its presence, respectively Opmetnirp, Oremos, Onutua and Ortniv. Inhabitancy Eversorge has been known as a cradle to dozens of anthropomorphic and fantastical species. Whilst the population of most of these species are just as strong as each other, the Bunnkali, Lavoudoli and Smiosra stand out as the most dominant out of the planet due to them being great survivalists and having followed traditions revolved around reproduction. Few foreign species permanently reside in Eversorge, including the Khwadatahi, Half-Daeh and Earthly species. Eversorge is also filled to the brim with flora that breathe life into the regions, even Interlopus. History Having first begun as a lifeless planet, the seasonal deities perfected the properties of Eversorge to their liking and life would be breathed into it. The first few races to be called upon were the Lavoudoli (Dubbed the callers), the Bunnkali (The crafters), the Smiosra (The champions) and the Pragen (The counsellors, who actually migrated from the planet of Dracos). The prophetic Pragen acted as the precursors and parental guides of the other races, mentoring the Lavoudoli to harness the four elements and cooperating with the Bunnkali to forge the Epochi Council in Ortniv. Their plans for the Smiosra laid beyond their reach in the form of sacred gemstones. The deities would then spiritually merge into the planet, bringing each region to life as the lands were divided into four primary biomes. As civilisations thrived and the flora and fauna were considered secured, the planet remained healthy until the coming of the Everscourge Cataclysm, in which a pontiff was fooled into summoning Poliki instead of the winter deity Ortniv. Several landmarks began to wither and so did various other species, including the Pragen, who sacrificed their lives to just barely prevent further desolation. The lands would eventually 'heal' over time as newer societies formed and devotion to Eversorge undoubtedly strengthened, eventually rebuilding the Epochi Council in Oremos.Category:Worlds Category:Neebla worlds Category:Inhabited worlds Category:Planets Category:Eversorge